The present disclosure relates to a coin validation device.
In the related art, a coin handling machine that is implemented as, for example, a change machine identifies the authenticity and the denominations of the coins inserted from a coin depositing port, and then automatically introduces the coins identified authentic and stores them in coin storages provided according to the denominations. Moreover, in response to a change payout request received from an external device, the machine handling machine pays out coins, which are equal in amount to the requested sum of money from among the coins stored in the coin storages, as the change from a disbursement slot (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-39773).